indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Quotes/Eve And Roarke
=UPDATED: Latest Quote On Eve and Roarke Having Children as of November 3, 2014= "The Eve and Roarke must be/need to be/should be parents topic comes up too often for me to keep repeating why this isn't happening. I've been clear, from the writer's point of view, countless times. I feel it's wasting everyone's time for me to keep explaining my reasons--and it's senseless for me to find myself upset when adoption is brought up as if there's a difference between parenting an adopted child rather than a biological one. So I've asked Laura to simply link my blog post on this subject whenever it's brought up in comments. I have to stop repeating myself on this topic. http://fallintothestory.com/eve-and-roarke-with-no-body/ I'm sorry some readers are disappointed I'm not taking the series and the characters in this direction, but I'm not. Repeat: I. Am. Not. The readers who insist on telling me why this could/should work are wasting their time. I don't agree, and I write the books." =Older Quotes On Eve and Roarke Having Children= =On Eve and Roarke Having Children= On the subject of when Eve and Roarke will have children, and even if they ever will; and on the topic of whether Eve is able to conceive due to her sexual abuse as a child, Nora has said the following: "Eve is physically capable of having children. She is not, at this time, emotionally capable. Pregnancy scares or miscarriages are not, and will never be on the drawing board. I like soaps as much as the next guy, but that's not what I'm writing in this case. Eve and Roarke having kids is not in the cards at this point in the series, or in the forseeable future of it. That includes adopting a baby, an older kid, taking in a teen, etc, etc. Because it's simply a fact that children change everything. Wonderfully, beautifully, but lives change with parenthood, and they should. I'm not ready to change the tone of the series. A child should become the focus of your life as a parent. A child is the center of it. I have strong feelings on this as a mother, and as a writer. And before it comes up again , NO, they can't have one then let Summerset raise it. What would be the point of having a child then giving the bulk of the responsibility and joy of that child to another? I believe Eve and Roarke will one day have children--when the series changes dramatically or is winding down. Once they do, it'll never be the same, never have the same dynamics, focus or tone. It can't." - April 12, 2006ADWOFF When asked if someone in the series would ask Eve and Roarke when they were going to have children....and if Summerset could do it: "To my mind, nobody who knows Eve well would ask the baby question. And nobody who doesn't know her well would dare. She's too scary. Summerset would NEVER ask. LOL. Completely out of character for him." - September 5, 2003ADWOFF When asked if we'd get to see Eve and Roarke actively as parents: "The baby deal regarding Eve and Roarke is so far out of my plans right now, I just can't tell you." - September 15, 2004ADWOFF On whether Eve and Roarke would adopt: "No baby, no kids. No, no, no! LOL. Children change everything--in the best possible way--but they still change everything. I'm not ready to change the focus or the tone of the series to make room for children." - August 17, 2004ADWOFF On whether the series would end with a pregnancy or a baby: "Since I'm not even considering a baby for Eve and Roarke any time in the forseeable future, I think you can look forward to many more books." - August 17, 2004ADWOFF =Specifics (And Fun Facts) About Eve And Roarke As A Couple= On why Eve and Roarke never met before Naked in Death (since so many of Eve's cases cross with Roarke now). "Eve and Roarke had to meet sometime or, hey, no series. They met, without any prior knowledge of each other, in the first book because from a storytelling angle, that worked best. As Eve was completely focused on her work up to that point, and Roarke had no interest in cops other than to stay off their radar, it seemed plausible they'd been unaware of each other until that initial meeting. Fiction is something the writer creates by manipulating plausible reality into a story." - February 2, 2006ADWOFF On Eve and Roarke's voices and speech patterns: "Roarke and Eve sound like . . . Roarke and Eve to me. Don't know how to explain it better than it's explained in the books. I think the Irish in Roarke's voice is subtle--unless he's, ah, roused, in some way." - September 17, 2002ADWOFF On how long it took Eve and Roarke to "evolve" in her mind: "The fact is, Eve and Roarke are still evolving in my mind. I learn more about them all the time. Initially, Eve was more detailed in my head. The ass-kicking, troubled loner murder cop with a dark past. Then Roarke walked across the page. Yum. The Irish gazillionaire with a murky past and a talent for getting what he wanted." - February 8, 2003ADWOFF On whether she expected the level of devotion in her readers over Eve and Roarke: "I have to say no, I never expected the sort of response and devotion to Eve and Roarke the series has caused. In me or the readers." - February 1, 2004ADWOFF "I not only had no idea readers would fall for the In Death Series, I didn't know I would." - March 18, 2005ADWOFF When asked if there will be a scenario when Eve might be involved in Roarke's work: "I don't really see a storyline where Eve gets involved in Roarke's work, unless that work applies to a case. The springboards for the stories are murder and mystery, not business." - January 3, 2008ADWOFF On whether Roarke would put "security" on Eve to protect her: "I can't imagine Roarke would ever go behind Eve's back and put security on her. There's too much respect for that." - April 28, 2005ADWOFF When asked if she knew Eve and Roarke would get together, or about the other people in Eve's life: "I knew Eve and Roarke were a match when I started the books, but didn't know a lot of the others who'd come to be key in Eve's life." - September 21, 2006ADWOFF What might the "last words" between Eve and Roarke be...book wise, of course: "I have no idea what the last words--book-wise--between Eve and Roarke will be, or even might be." - December 2, 2006ADWOFF When asked if we'll ever see a "role reversal" with Roarke being sick instead of Eve: "I don't plan out specifics like this with the In Deaths. If the story or situation within the story calls for Roarke to be ill or injured, then that'll be what happens. Otherwise, he'll stay healthy." - November 18, 2004ADWOFF When asked what Roarke's "line or policy" may be when it comes to Eve in the media: "Can't say what Roarke line or policy might be regarding Eve when it comes to media. Hasn't played in to a book yet. I would think, as she does, he keeps most of his private life private." - March 4, 2007ADWOFF What kind of chocolate do Eve and Roarke like? "I'd say Eve and Roarke would have basically the same attitude about chocolate as I do. It's all good." - March 4, 2003ADWOFF On whether we'll ever see details of "everyday life" for Eve and Roarke (PMS, birth control, etc.) "No, I probably won't add the minute details of Eve's and Roarke's life, because minute details are usually boring and rarely move the story along or add any real interest to character. WHEN those details do either or both, their addition is a natural flow." - January 15, 2003ADWOFF "You know, I don't think much about birth control for Eve and Roarke as it hasn't, as yet, played into the plot. But I figure by the middle of the century, there'll be simple, long term options for contraception, and that Eve would use what suited her." - September 11, 2004Roberts, N. (September 11, 2004). Stoooooopid Questions for Nora -- Part XV!. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 13, 2010 from ADWOFF When asked if she would have developed Eve and Roarke differently if she'd known for sure that the series would take off: "I don't think Eve's and Roarke's relationship could or would have developed any differently. They are who they are." - August 17, 2004ADWOFF When asked if we'd ever see a birthday "on page" for Eve or Roarke: "I don't know that we'll get into Birthday In Death unless it plays some part in a plot." - February 28, 2003ADWOFF "Celebrations of either Roarke's or Eve's bd would have to suit the particular storyline. I've thought about it, but just haven't felt it worked it well as yet." - June 23, 2005ADWOFF When asked what Eve and Roarke will get each other for Valentine's Day: "I imagine Eve will be appalled to be told she has to buy a gift for Valentine's Day." - February 12, 2004ADWOFF Do Eve and Roarke say "I Love You" before hanging up the phone?: "Mostly BW and I say Bye before we hang up the phone. I guess Eve and Roarke generally don't end their 'link conversations with I love you because it's just not part of their dynamic." - September 28, 2006ADWOFF When asked about Eve and Roarke at the Kentucky Derby: "I dunno. Eve and Roarke might find themselves at the Derby eventually. Could be fun." On whether we'll see Eve and Roarke in the shooting gallery again: "We'll probably see Eve and Roarke in his shooting gallery again. It was a fun scene to write back in the day." - February 9, 2005ADWOFF When asked if Eve and Roarke have progressed past the "monkey sex" portion of their relationship into "comfortable": "I don't think Eve and Roarke will ever move past monkey sex." - August 9, 2004ADWOFF When asked if Eve and Roarke have ever watched Forrest Gump together: "I imagine Roarke has Forrest Gump in his collection, and I did like the movie very much." - March 25, 2004ADWOFF On Why she didn't detail the wedding: "I think I did say I didn't detail Eve and Roarke's wedding because it didn't move the story along. Because, well, it didn't. At the end of Immortal, the case was closed, the story was wrapped. It wouldn't have kept the book tight to add on another chapter of wedding." - November 16, 2004ADWOFF On Roarke being too "dominating" with Eve: "Re: Roarke dominating Eve, or her giving in to him regularly. Oddly enough I got a post just this morning from someone complaining that Eve pushes him around too much, is never satisfied, and why can't I lighten her up. LOL. It's all point of view, I guess." - September 30, 2003ADWOFF In Divided, did Eve see Roarke as a murderer? "Maybe Roarke will find a way to punish those who stood by--maybe he'll have to. I can't say, because I don't know. Just as I don't know if he'll be right to do so, or Eve would be wrong if she objects. Depends, depends, depends. But I can't agree about Eve being wrong in thinking he'd kill. He has killed, and unless I'm mis-remembering the scenes, he was clear he wanted to do so. She's seen him mad before--hot rage or cold. She certainly doesn't look at him every time he's in a rage and see a killer. This was very specific--and it was the big, snarling beast in the room. And in this case, when she looked and thought he could kill, could do so and believe it right and just--I think she was seeing him clearly. Did it make her love him less, or think less of him? No. But it caused a deep and desperate war in her. She had never, and I can't think will ever, not trust him, or look at him and see only a murderer. That was never was this division was supposed to convey. So, really, I wouldn't revisit the idea that Eve assumes when Roarke gets mad he kills. Because I truly don't feel I visited there. Might I revisit the idea that under very specific circumstances, she assumes he's capable of killing. Maybe. Depends." - May 31, 2006Roberts, N. (May 31, 2006). Don't Hate Me for Being New II. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF =On Sentimental Objects of Roarke's or Eve's= When asked if Roarke carries Eve's button with him at all times, Nora said this: "Oh, I know Roarke got that little gray button in his pocket all the time. He's very sentimental about things like that." - January 31, 2002ADWOFF On the diamond pendant: "Eve's diamond? Hmm. I see it as a sort of free standing pendant--meaning it's not in a setting per se, but would have a little crown-like deal for attaching to the chain." - March 4, 2003ADWOFF On whether Eve's bracelet (that Roarke gave her in Divided) was based on anything: "I didn't base Eve's bracelet on anything. Just had an image in my head." - January 27, 2004ADWOFF =Footnotes= Category:In Death Series